High Heels
by Kagerou Fuji
Summary: Fuji, a photographer with a group of devious friends, and one particularly manipulative model, are walking around New York City and somehow end up in a shoe store. Oh dear god, please help us. Atobe x Fuji with mentioned Tensai Pair.


Pairings: AtobeFuji, mentioned Tensai Pair

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

A/N: This was inspired by the time during winter break when my brother and I stopped in a shoe store in New York City, and he asked me to try on high heels. Nothing happened, though, after he saved me from falling flat on my face. I do not support incest, unless it's in anime. xD Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Fuji shivered as he walked with his friends along the streets of New York City. He had always wanted to visit the infamous urban city, but not in the middle of February. Even though he was the leader of his group of fashion photographers, they looked so excited, he could hardly refuse. So here he was, trekking along with them and his model friend on the streets of the city. In nearly sub-zero weather.

The phtography group consisted of childhood to mid-teenage friends, Saeki Kojiroh, Kajimoto Takahisa, Tanaka Youhei and Kouhei, and Kisarazu Ryou and Atsushi, who had all taken an interest in photography after meeting Fuji, the prodigy. Everyone used to say that the blue-eyed teen would become famous in the blink of an eye. And he nearly literally did. He did not reach his dream career working for National Geographic, though, but instead managed to snag a job in the fashion industry, where he met his friends for the second time.

Now, his model friend, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The man obviously chose to work, though modeling was hardly considered work. Because he could probably be perfectly fine off if he had just retired after finishing school. It would probably be best for Fuji if he had, too, on that particular day. The model was another friend from Fuji's Junior High school times. Atobe Keigo, yes, the egotistical bastard I'm sure you all remember pretty well, was the model.

The streets of New York City were as busy as ever, despite the cold, and the eight Japanese friends squeezed through tight corners and mobs trying to find somewhere to eat where they could all fit. No, where they could all _enter_ might be a more fitting phrase. The arctic blast of weather the past few days had left the restaurants jam packed, and this was the worst time to try to find one, right in the middle of the day.

Fuji stumbled on something that was seemingly in the way of his foot and nearly fell, when the egotistical model grabbed his arm, balancing him again. "Are you alright?" Atobe asked.

Fuji quirked an eyebrow; it was rare of Atobe to be so…so…caring? "Yeah, it's just a lot colder than I expected."

"You want to go inside?" Fuji's childhood friend, Saeki, asked.

"We still have to find somewhere to eat," Fuji pointed out. He hated when his friends treated him like a kid because of his small frame. He wasn't even the youngest in the group (1).

"Why don't we have Keigo take you inside while we go find somewhere to eat. We'll call you when we find a place and you can meet us there," Kajimoto suggested.

"But—" Fuji started but was cut off by Saeki.

"We insist," he said.

Fuji crossed his arms and frowned, but at Kajimoto's stern look sighed dejectedly and reached into his pocket to turn on his phone while Atobe led him into the store they were currently stopped in front of, conveniently a shoe store. At that time of day, there was nearly no one in there, except for the store clerk, who was in the back eating his lunch.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, Atobe broke into a fit of laughter. Fuji frowned again. "What's so funny?"

"The way you were pouting out there was so cute," Atobe said. He then looked at Fuji and chuckled. "You're doing it again!"

Fuji stopped frowning, hating to be laughed at. "I wasn't pouting, I was _frowning_," he said. "I just hate it when you guys treat me like a baby."

"That's because you're our baby," Atobe whispered into Fuji's ear, which put a smile on the brunette's face again.

Fuji suddenly plopped a hat on the taller boy's head (what a hat was doing in a shoe store, I have NO clue, but hey, it's New York). The look of half shock and half disgust at the overly frilly flowery thing being placed so forcefully on his head was priceless.

_Click_. Fuji looked at the LCD screen of his camera and laughed in delight. He had forgotten about the cold and only kept laughing at the wonderful picture he had captured. How Fuji had managed to get the camera out of its bag and turn it on so quickly was beyond Atobe, but he was annoyed. "Keigo, you look so _adorable_!" Fuji said, still chuckling.

Atobe frowned, but then a devious smile found its way onto his face. "Ne, Syusuke, have you ever worn high heels?" he asked.

Fuji smiled his trademark smile. "No, of course not. I'm a _guy_," he replied. Atobe's smirk was widened.

He dangled a pair of nearly 15cm (roughly 6in) high heels in front of his friend. "Would you like to try these on for me?"

Fuji's smile disappeared. "I'm not a model," he said. "Nor am I a girl, _nor_ am I going to put on those…_things_."

"If you don't, I'll show Takahisa and Kojiroh that picture of you kissing Oshitari Yuushi back in high school," Atobe said as he dug through his bag and brought out the said photo. Fuji gaped.

"H—how did you…?" he stammered in shock. It had been true, after securing Seishun with victory at the Nationals, Fuji had transferred to the prestigious Hyotei Gakuen for high school. They (Hyotei) had gone on to win the Nationals after that, year after year, Fuji once meeting Ryoma on the courts and thoroughly defeating him. Atobe had lost to Tezuka that time, but with one no-game, Hyotei's reserve player had beaten Seishun's, giving Hyotei the win. After high school, bit by bit, Fuji had backed off on tennis to pursue his talents in photography and art. After meeting his friends again, though, Fuji started playing the sport he had loved so much as a student again.

"Thank your friend, Jiroh Akutagawa," Atobe said and smirked. Fuji narrowed his eyes. After they got back to Japan, Jiroh was going to get a good dose of revenge from the tensai. He was not used to being blackmailed himself; he was normally the one _doing_ the blackmailing.

Fuji sighed and crossly kicked off his comfortable tennis shoes and socks and slipped on the tight, black heels. Atobe chuckled. "Syusuke, you look good in those."

Fuji shot his friend a death glare and just continued sitting on the bench. "Try walking," Atobe suggested.

Fuji gasped. "Atobe Keigo! No way am I going to humiliate myself trying to even stand up in these!" Atobe crossed his arms, reminding Fuji of the picture. Fuji sighed, defeated and stood up, shaking and took a few steps. "There, are you happy now?"

Atobe laughed. "Ne, if you're not careful, I still might show it to them." Fuji's eyes widened. He was angry, at being as easily manipulated as anyone he had previously met on the courts. He leaned forward and tried to grasp the dreaded picture with an outstretched hand, but failed, seeing that Atobe was still slightly taller than him even with the heels. Without thinking, Fuji jumped up to get the photo, and succeeded this time, but failing to land on both feet, courtesy of the heels. Atobe was still clutching the photo, and was sent crashing down to the floor with Fuji.

Awkward silence.

"Keigo, get off me," Fuji commanded. Atobe blinked and looked down. He was indeed on top of Fuji, who was sprawled on the ground. Atobe's hand was still on the photo, and the other was grasped tightly around Fuji's slender wrist. Fuji's hair was in a mess, the high heels still on his feet. And, Atobe had to admit, it was the sexiest thing he had seen in his life. He smirked again. "Keigo, what are you—"

Fuji was cut off by a lip searing kiss that left Fuji's eyes wide open, stunned. After recovering from the shock, Fuji allowed himself to melt into the kiss and let go of the picture, bringing his arm around Atobe's neck, and pulling him down further.

_Click_. Fuji felt a blast of arctic wind and heard Kajimoto's voice, sounding so furiously smug. "You know, Syusuke, you'd make a great model."

-Fin

* * *

So, how did you guys like it? Please review! The characters for this story were chosen pretty much at random, probably because they were my favorite characters from the schools. How they got together, I have NO clue.

(1)--I'm pretty sure the Tanaka twins are second years. Correct me if I'm wrong? And are the Kisarazu twins second or third years?


End file.
